


Hit by the truck (And you're to blame)

by CielWritesShit



Series: This is what family means [4]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Bendy and the Ink Machine, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illinois Deserved Better, Kinda, Meet-Cute, Past Violence, Shawn is a Sweetheart, depictions of injuries, read the notes, technically, winged Illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Illinois had escaped the facility, and bumps into some very interesting people who promise him a better life.Or - Jameson always said he liked to make a 'smashing' entrance, and Illinois took that quite literally.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Heapass, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor
Series: This is what family means [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hit by the truck (And you're to blame)

**Author's Note:**

> This depicts someone in the aftermath of being hit by a car, and has mentions of past injuries and harm. If you are sensitive to this, please be careful reading it.
> 
> So, this is how Illinois meets his new family for the first time, from his perspective. If you guys want, I could always write it from the other's perspective as well, since they weren't really clear in this, and it's almost funnier from their point of view. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title came from one of my best friends, we both found it to be hilarious

And that was when the truck had run into him.

The force knocked him over, and he cried out as he fell backwards, hitting his head on the road. There was a loud crunch, and he winced as his wings were crushed under his weight, still caught in that metal brace. There was a distinct feeling of gravel, and Illinois could help but feel a bitter nostalgia for that night from two years ago.

He heard what sounded like voices, their words slightly fuzzy and definitely muffled. Maybe one of them had a window open? He squinted in the bright light of the headlights. If he didn’t focus on being silent, he was going to let out more cries of pain. And he couldn’t have that. He bit his lip, hoping it would help muffle any that slipped through.

_Don’t, they’ll hurt you again. Stay quiet, stay alive!_

“Jameson! Stop, quick, we need to see if they’re okay, love!” He heard car doors opening and closing, and the sound of footsteps coming towards him. The tears were already springing to his eyes from the pain, and now he was sure that these were people that would take him back to that place. He tries to focus on the ones getting closer, ready for the pain that he was certain was to follow.

A hand waved in front of his face, and he groaned quietly. His vision was already blurry, and this was just adding to his growing headache. Maybe they’ll just kill him instead of sending him back to that place. Or perhaps they’d just use him and leave him there. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened...

“Hey there,” one of the strangers was talking, the words much clearer than they had been moments before. The stranger’s voice was gentle, and Illinois thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. That was probably because of the concussion he was sure he had at this point, but that didn’t matter. He was just happy to hear a voice that seemed genuinely kind. Not sickly sweet and deceitful, but just honestly kind.

Maybe it was another angel, ready to take him back up to the sky…  
“Hey, stay with me. Eyes on me sweetheart.”

He was trying to stay conscious, to not slip away, but the pain was so strong. He wished he could focus, but everything was going blurry. Maybe it would be okay to close his eyes for a second or two…

There were more voices now. He hadn’t realised that more than one person could be near him at once without at least one of them causing him pain. Last time that had happened, it was when he was still without the brace for his wings. How long ago that now seemed. He hadn’t had his wings free in nearly 2 years now, he’d been sure to count the days.

The voices were slightly slurred, or maybe that was because of the concussion. Either way, the things they were saying weren’t really making sense to him in his already messed up state. They went in one ear and out the other, everything sounding vaguely fuzzy.

“What do we do now? Is the guy okay?”

The voices sounded so loud, but so far away...

“What’s with the jacket, is he a convict or something?”

He felt himself tense his arms in the jacket, but even with the tares, he couldn’t free himself. And he was so tired...

“Love, you didn’t mean to hit him…”

Illinois’ gaze went up to the stars above them. He’d never seen something like the night sky. It was so peaceful. Maybe that’s where he was going now. Up into the stars. Away from the pain. Away from the trauma. Just up into the starry sky up above. Although, he was sure it had never swirled the way it was right now. Maybe he was finally starting to slip away...

“...Shawn, we’re losing him! We need to get him home now!”

‘Shawn’ must have been the one nearest to him, the angel in human form. It was a nice name. Shawn. It seemed to fit the blurry figure that he could see in front of him. Illinois sighed, the pain finally catching up to him, the sky above swirling. Maybe leaving the Earth wouldn’t be too bad. It might actually give him the first proper rest he’d had in 2 years. A night without waking up in fear was something he’d be grateful to have around about now.

“Hey, we’re gonna get ye some help, okay? You’re gonna be alright, we’ll get ye a doctor and-”  
“N-no. No doctor!” Illinois surprised himself at the strength in his voice. He felt the tears build as he started shaking.

He couldn’t see a Doctor, they’d send him back, or worse, they’d run their own experiments on him, or-

“Okay, no Doctor.” The angelic voice was so soft, Illinois desperately wanted to trust it. He pulled at the jacket, still unable to get his arms free. Out of every voice he’d heard over the past two years, this one was the only one that seemed to listen without malicious intent.  
“Jameson, start the engine, we’re taking him home, okay?”

He’d heard protests from the other voices, but then they suddenly went quiet. He shut his eyes, wanting to just slip away into oblivion…

“I’m going to carry you, okay? We’ll take you home, and keep you safe, alright?”

He trusted the voice. He nodded slightly, the pain shooting down his spine to where his wings were still in their brace. He winced, not caring anymore. He heard the voice say something else, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Suddenly, there were two arms under him, lifting him off the floor. He cried out in pain as they dug into his wings. The voice was still talking, seemingly trying to keep him calm. They shifted slightly, and more pain shot through Illinois.

Once again, he passed out from pain. _He hoped this would be the last time that happened._


End file.
